I'll Show You, My Princess!
by RinLenVocaloid02
Summary: Shion Rin, a princess from the Yellow Kingdom. Her servant, Kagamine Len was swore to protect her. What happen if the character got mixed up? Bodyguard? Servants? Princess? Love? Not based on any song!
1. Chapter 1 The Real Meeting

**The Real Meeting**

I was in front of her bedroom. I give in a big inhaled and exhaled. "Excuse me, My Lady." I said. "May I come in?" I asked.

"You may" a sweet voice from inside the room is speaking. I come into the room. I see the room. It's 9 times my room. Around there's a REALLY big bed, a REALLY big cupboard that is fill with books and dresses, a piano, one study desk and a round desk, and 3 chairs. The room is fill with her favorite color that is yellow, orange, golden and white.

"For today snack is 'Chocolate Cake' with strawberry on top and 'Earl Gray Tea'" I said for information. Then a girl that is sitting in her chair facing the window, turn around and give a warming smile.

She took a fork and taste the cake. After that she pick up the cup and took a sip of the tea. Then, she put down the cup.

"It was delicious, as except I only like the chocolate cake you make and the tea blended perfect with it" She said and continued her stuff.

"Thank you, My Lady. Well then, I'll take my leave now. Excuse me." I get out of her room and then I ran toward my room. I can't face it my face is crimson red.

My name is Kagamine Len. My Lady name is Kagamine Rin. We don't have any blood-contact or something we only shared the same family name. When My Lady is 15 years old, I'm 16 years old. Our birthday is at December 27th.

Then I take look of my room and I saw something very special for me. A bottle. Inside is a rose, a red rose. It was very special because…

…Flashback…

"HaHaHa… who cares about you anyway, nobody cares about you, understand?" A man said laughing evilly.

"How about we make it like this to prove that I'm right. I let you go for a day. IF you bring back someone who want to adopt or give you a job or anything I'll let you go forever" An awkward silence is between us. "What are you waiting for … Hurry find someone or do something HaHa" The man said. Then he leaves.

Leaving me laying down there covered with wound and the worse I can't even move an inch. Then a shadow covered me.

"Your wound is almost as red as this rose and is it polite to asked you if I asked why are you here?" a young lady speak, give me a red rose around my ear and help me stand and then sit. She continued "And can no… may I help you with your wound, please. I have a first aid-kit in my carriage"

I guess it can't be helped so I nodded. It hurts when she is starting to cover me with bandages. For a few second I thought I was seeing a mirror of me. She has the same honey blond hair and azure blue eyes just like mine.

"I'm sorry but I over-heard your conversation. Oh… how rude of me. My name is Kagamine Rin the daughter of Kagamine Kaito and Sakine Meiko. Or else known by 'The Kagamine Company Daughter'" she said.

I feel like my eyes widened. The Kagamine Company is really famous with her product. And rumors said that it's rare for the daughter of the owner to go outside. Wow I'm one lucky boy.

"And I need a few more servant to serve me my snack because of something's my servant who usually serve the snack can't be there. So, do you want to be my servant?" She continued. And again there's an awkward silence between us. I was thinking. I have work to be butler for a whole 2 years so let's just say I'm good at it. And then again I nodded. "It will be my pleasure. Thank you so much for helping me, My Lady".

…End of Flashback…

So actually I'm right here because of her. I'm glad that there will be no more harm for me but for exchange I fall in love with My Lady. Her smile is what I love the most.

"For all servants level one. Please, go to the theater. I repeat. For all servants level one. Please, go to the theater" a voice said it was the speaker.

Notes:

Level 1: at least 10- 30 years old = 30 people.

Level 2: at least 30- 50 years old = 15 people.

Level 3: at least 50 and older = 5 people.

I rushed to the theater. But, I stopped a few meter away when I see My Lady room. Then I tidy up myself right on time My Lady is walking out.

"I see you received the note. I was called too. I don't know why, but it's rare for father to called servant level 1. So, it's rather something serious" My Lady said with a serious face as I close the door. She's not wearing the same gown like when she just eat her snack. It was orange with a few yellow and her hair was tied at back with a yellow hairpin making her suit perfectly with the blue-sky like walls.

As if she was the sun that was hidden by the moon and finally revealed herself. Making me have a slight blush and finally can speak.

"Of Course, My Lady. May I accompany you pass this stairs?" I asked hoping for a yes. My Lady face telling me that's she is a little confused than, she smiles. Making my face red.

"Yes, please. Thank you very much, Len! I was having trouble my feet hurt a little I tripped in my room and my gown was filled with chocolate, so I changed gown. I didn't even notice that my foot was hurt." She said to me smiling. Making my face red as tomato.

"Len, are you used to work here already? It has been 2 month since you work here, right?" She asked. I was confused a little. Then I realized, she was asking me this while we were walking up the stairs, holding hands. My face turns crimson red. I avoid eyes contact with her and pretend to look at her footsteps.

"Yes, My Lady. Thank you for giving me this job, again" I said trying to hide my crimson red face. While she was smiling cutely, I got the fact that we are already in the front door of the theater. I sigh, I hope she didn't see that. I'm a little sad I can't hold her warm hand. Then I open the door letting My Lady go in first.

"Who do you think you are? Walking beside my daughter?" A man and deep voice said. It was Rin father, Kagamine- Shion Kaito. I'm actually mad but I hold it. I need too, or else I'll lose my job. Then, something warm holds my hands. It was My Lady hands.

"Please, forgive him Father. My feet hurt so I asked him to accompany me pass this stairs. I lo… beg your apology for him, Father" My Lady pleased, siding with me. My face feels heat. But, something disturbs my mind. There's something that she decline there, I notice. I guess I'll ask her later. I took a seat between Mikuo, the master chef of dessert and Miku, My lady helper and best friend. Then something hurt my ears.

"Well as you know it will be Rin's birthday in 2 weeks. She will be 16 years old. So, she is closing to find her true love. And many people could like her. So, I need someone to protect, guard, serve and be friend with her other word a bodyguard" I smile. Then I looked at Rin's face her smile that I love is no more in her face that me hurt. Then the voice continued with a little bit sad smile.

"You're all her to know her bodyguard so you won't be suspicious if you saw him always around her" Mr. Kaito stopped his speak. And someone open the front door.

"Well, Rin you may meet your bodyguard" Mr. Kaito continued. Someone came out it was… Kasane Ted, a chef and also a sword master. Then I remembered something.

…Flashback…

"No, Ted-san not like that if someone attack you from the back make sure you dodge or defend yourself with sword" I said. Yes, I was the one that teach him how to cook and use sword. But, he is always shows off and shows everyone that he is a pro at it. I remembered clearly the day I teach him it was filled with laughter. But he betrayed me.

…End of Flashback…

Other words actually I'm more pro at it. Of course, my experience is unbelievably a lot. But things struck my minds.

"As except I only like the chocolate cake you make and the tea blended perfect with it" My Lady said. She only likes my cooking.

"Wow, you're good at fighting, I'm glad I asked you to accompany me" She only likes my protection.

"Ah. Thank you for helping me from falling, Len" She only likes my help. I was about to protest. Then my mouth closed itself. I see the most horrible scene in my life, My Lady smile it's… gone. To be exacted it has change. I feel a chill in my back someone is watching me.

"Oh, my old friend. How have you been this 2-year? Ah, I see you're her servant. Well, I'm her bodyguard so you better keep distant with her" Ted said with an annoying smile. I smile, not interested smile. I was annoyed. Then the speaker turn on again and a deep-tone voice were heard.

"So, because now he is Rin's bodyguard. He will do anything for her. So, you guys only need to do the thing other than cooking for her. Is that clear?" Mr. Kaito said explaining. It made my heart broke. I can't even bring her snacks or accompany her outside. Then, I turn around to see My Lady face. It's blank. There is no feeling in My Lady face.

"Who is that girl in the pink maid clothes?" Ted-san asked. He is pointing to a girl.

"She is Kau- sane Teto. We used to call her Kausane or Teto-chan. The head of snack designing and… my girlfriend" I said, joking.

"What?" Ted-san shouted right in front of me. He has his shocked face on. He spoke as if he fell in love with Teto-chan.

"Just kidding. Don't shout, please. She is my best friend since I first work here. She is also one of my lady most trusted maid. We are close because the snack that I made is design by her" I take my eye from Ted-san to Teto-chan. "And I don't have any feelings for her, more than friends" done explaining I look at Ted-san. Ted face is blended calm and annoyed. Then I realized something touch my hand.

A letter was handed secretly to me. The one that send is a fast runner. I don't see clearly but I'm sure that it wore something yellow. I open the letter. My face grew blank. The letter that's in my hand now is in my pocket.

"Dismiss" Mr. Kaito said.

* * *

><p><strong>Hy. Very first ever update fanfiction! Sorry if it's not good! thanks for reading though!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 The Promise

**The Promise**

I was in the hallway heading toward the secret garden. I never knew someone other than me and My Lady know about this garden. I took the letter out of my left pocket. Then read it again.

Meet me at the Cantarella garden

Please,

…

Please? I guess he or she is really polite. The name looks like it has been cut to 2 pieces I don't know why my feet is bringing me here. I think curiosity bring me here. I put the letter in my left pocket and exchange it with a simple key look-like clover. I search for the key hand lock. It was almost unseen because of the plants, flowers even weeds. Someone is inside. A sweet voice speaks.

"Note: Password" from the voice I can tell that she is a girl. I don't know where the voice is coming from.

"Cantarella" I answered. It is the code in order to get in. The door opens inside wait a girl. I went in. I can't see her very clearly. She is wearing a cloak, a black one. "Who are you?"

"You came" she said. "Thank you" she is running toward… me? I fell on my back. She is hugging me. The cloak is loose. I see her. A honey blond hair and the azure eyes she is…

"My Lady! What? Why?" My Lady revealed herself. My face is shocked and my head is filling itself with question. Then I see My Lady took a deep breath.

"I know you are shocked. But at least accompany me for tonight? Before I get stuck with someone who is not fun?" My Lady said. Of course, that explains the blank face earlier. It looks like My Lady can only have one last day with someone before My Lady is going to be rare to see. I knocked my sense. I stare at My Lady blue azure eyes it was filled with hope.

"Okay. It was a longing until I can't serve My Lady her favorite snack now" I said bowing. I stand straight and give My Lady a smile. I almost blush, when I see My Lady face a little red. "Well, now I guess My Lady want to play the swing first" I said stretching a hand to My Lady.

"I swore if you read my mind again, I'll be canceling this" My Lady gave me a serious tone. I gave her a faint smile and push her onto the swing. It's 1 hour before midnight.

"I always know that clover fits perfectly on you, Len!" My Lady said cheerfully. Handing a clover to my right hand. "Len, promise to this clover and me. That you will protect me even when we will rarely see each other, promise?" My Lady asked again My Lady eyes is filled with hope. I took the clover and squeezed it.

"I, Len the servant of Kagamine Company, promise to this clover and My Lady that I will protect My Lady even when we will rarely see each other" I said with a serious and fun tone. My Lady smiled in relieved. I put the clover inside my pocket. I see My Lady yawned. "Tired?" I asked. My Lady nodded. I took My Lady hand and led her outside the secret garden.

I see my watch it's been 7 hours and 30 more minutes it's midnight, tomorrow.

"30 minutes, My Lady will rarely see me and have a new bodyguard. I recommended we get back." I said, regretting what I said.

"30 more minutes before hell come" My Lady said. I giggled. The hand that I hold, I hold it tighter. Walking toward My Lady bedroom. I started singing.

"You are my princess. I can only be your servant. Adult selfish reasons divided, a queen and her servant. If it's in order to protect you just for that. I'll become an evil to protect you from harm" As I was singing. Something cold runs into my hand. It was a tear, My Lady tears.

"I don't want it. I like your snacks. Your and only yours, please!" My Lady said. I give her a faint smile. We arrived in front of My Lady bedroom. I bend on my knees and kiss My Lady hand. I get up and bowed down.

"Please, bear with it from now." I said trying to comfort My Lady. My Lady hadn't stop crying but I turn around and started walking away.

"Then, please the last for today. Just tucked me to bed?" My Lady voice stopped my walk. I turn around and give her a smile.

"Your wish is my command" I reply. Opening the door. Bowed down. Signaling for My Lady to go in first. My Lady walked in. As My Lady changed to My Lady nightgown, I prepared My Lady bed.

"Thank you, Len" My Lady cheered herself up. Coming out with a yellow nightgown that looks perfect on her. My heart is beating fast. I even notice my face is turning red.

"Your welcome, My Lady" I reply.

"Will you sing me a lullaby, Len?" My Lady asked. It's clear I'm red. I think over and started singing. A song called 'Soundless Voice' I feels like a tears is tanking in my eyes.

**At night when silence**

**Envelops the town**

**It is raining white (snow)**

**I hold up my palms**

**The snow melts as soon as I touched it**

**A transient piece of life**

**Snow accumulates without a sound**

**Like light**

**You smile as you gathered it**

**Hey, how do I sound?**

**Even if I reply, you**

**Cannot hear anymore**

**Say you're in pain**

**Say you're lonely**

**I'll find you**

**Wherever you are...**

**Don't leave me behind, aren't we always**

**Together as one?**

I feel like a tear in my eyes.

**As the snow becomes thicker**

**You gradually fade away**

**I can't do anything but embrace you**

**I wish, just one more time**

**To hear your voice**

**One more time, just one more time...**

**Say my name...**

** From your unfocused, blank eyes**

**A drop appeared**

**In this gray world**

**Everything has stopped**

**Except for the quietly falling snow**

**You are becoming cold**

**Your voice has not come back**

**We've given up understanding each other**

**Hear my voice, smile for me once more**

**I have ran out of tears**

**I cannot**

**Melt you...**

**If possible, my voice**

**Take it all away**

**And give it to the person dear to me**

**If I'll be in a world alone**

**Without you**

**Just...**

**Take me away**

**With you**

**I love you, even that**

**Cannot be said**

**Our era**

**Is about to close**

**Forever**

**Even if I shout, I can't get**

**You or your voice back**

**To the falling snow**

**Please don't stop falling**

**Take me away with her**

**Everything transient, my voice, my life**

**Erase all of them**

**Until all is white...**

When I done something touch my hand. My Lady hasn't sleep.

"You have a really nice and cool voice, I never noticed" My Lady praised me. "I guess I can try" My Lady said. My Lady closed her eyes and started singing. A song called 'Proof of Life' a duet song so I sing along in the middle.

**The wind's voice tells me of winter **

**My body shivers as I listen **

**You're right next to me **

**Your breath seems white and cold**

**Life has withered away, too, this year **

**Before long, I've grown impatient for spring's arrival **

**While listening to the chains of life **

**Continuing to bud in the light**

**My fate continues to rot away **

**I understand, but I remain strong **

**I want to breathe, I want to sing**

**It would be good if I can leave something behind **

**That says I have lived… a proof of my life**

**I don't want to sing a sad song **

**Hey, I'm begging you, right now my only wish **

**Is to laugh next to you **

**I want to sing a gentle song**

Listening to the song waiting for my entrance, I realized I don't want to be parted with My Lady, ever.

**Several winters passed by **

**I finally realized this feeling **

**I can't say it out loud but **

**Our hearts are always connected, right?**

I started singing with My Lady.

**It's dark, I can't see anything… **

**I can't hear anything… **

**It's scary… It's painful… **

**It's lonely…**

**While everything in me **

**Continues to disappear **

**Your smiling face **

**Still lingers…**

**You are singing a gentle song, right? **

**Even though we're wrapped up in this world of loneliness **

**I'm always beside you, don't forget **

**You are never alone**

**I'm not lonely because you're here **

**You embrace with your warm hands **

**I can't hear you, but I understand **

**The hands that you hold me said**

My tears are fighting with me but I kept singing.

**"I love you"**

**I do not want to sing a sad song **

**Hey, I'm begging you, my only wish right now **

**Is to laugh with you **

**I want to sing a gentle song **

**I want to dedicate it to you, a song of parting **

**In my last moment, I want to tell you…thank you**

My Lady ends the song. There was a long silence. I look at my watch, 2 more minutes it's tomorrow. A hand that holds mine tight is now loose. I see My Lady face for the last time and touch her hair. I let go of her. I hum a song.

"You are my princess. I can only be your servant. Adult selfish reasons divided, a queen and her servant. If it's in order to protect you just for that. I'll become an evil to protect you from harm" As I'm done singing, I tiptoed outside 'I love you so much, My Lady' I said in my mind.

"I, … good night, My Lady." I said. My body doesn't want to leave but my mind disagreed. I took the clover out of my pocket.

"Everyone has fallen asleep, I guess," I said as I walk through the hallway. The clover that I hold, it means a lot to me now. I walked in my room. I looked at the bottle of rose.

"WeRRa Svey Jhno Jhno" I sing.

"Hello again, I miss you. I miss you" As I sing tears come out of my eyes. I squeezed the clover.

I vowed, "I will keep the promise"

* * *

><p><strong>Hy, I need a comment about this story. It's a little bit cheesy isn't it? Well, R&amp;R, please! The song 'Hello Again' that is not the meaning! I just made it up! So, please don't be mad at me! Bye! thanks for reading!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 The Confessions

**The Confessions**

I was in the kitchen. Waiting for Teto-chan for designing my cake. Ever since Ted-san work as My Lady bodyguard, Teto-chan has been doing a lot of daydreaming. Since I don't work for My Lady I work for Ms. Meiko every Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Sunday. As Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday is for Mr. Kaito.

"Teto-chan, Teto-chan? Hello?" I asked. Snapping Teto-chan out of dream world, I look at her in confuse.

"Are you still there, Teto-chan?" I asked, again. It seems Teto-chan is dreaming about him again. When I said him just now I preface Ted-san.

"It's done, here!" while giving me the tray. I accept it with my left hand.

"I'm going! Thanks Teto-chan!" I smiled. I left the room and head to Mrs. Meiko room

"Thank you, Teto! Bye" A voice, Ted's. He was about to leave for My Lady room. I ignored Ted and keep going. I knock the door.

"Come on in, Mr. Kagamine" I come in and serve the snack with fake smile till Megurine Luka come in.

Megurine Luka, the pink- haired girl that work as Mrs. Meiko loyal servant and Kamui Gakupo girlfriend.

I wait until Mrs. Meiko finish eating. Then I excuse myself to go. I head to My room, between Miku and Teto room. I crawl on my soft bed. Then a door creak. It's not my door so it's between Miku or Teto. Miku is with Rin for bath time. So it's Teto.

"May I come in?" Voice, Ted's. Look like Ted visit Teto.

"Sure! Ah Ted-san good afternoon!"

"Good afternoon, and Ted is okay!"

"Okay! Ted. What do you need in my room?"

"Just visiting. Your room is so tidy"

"I see. Thank you!"

"Hey, Teto mind giving me a tour around this castle?"

"Sure, um... Ted... I ..."

"What is it Teto, something wrong?"

"Yes, well, I ... you!"

"Sorry I can't hear you?"

"I love you!"

Silence... what happen in there? Come on tell me what happen! Well, no choice.

I do the trick no one can. And I do it to Teto room but I just found Ted and Teto make out.

Oh God, now there is Ted and Teto. What else?

This will change everything!

* * *

><p>I know it's a short chapter. But, I can't continue if I don't write it and I just don't know what to do. Thanks for reading! Comments please!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 The Kidnapped Lady

**The Kidnapped Lady**

In the kitchen is where I was. Waiting for Teto-chan to finished designing the snack. Ever since Ted-san and Teto-chan confessed each other feelings Teto-chan is hyped up for work, And Ted-san had been avoiding My Lady. My face and mind turn blank. 'My Lady', it has been 5 days since I last saw My Lady. I wonder how My Lady is doing all the time.

"-n-kun. Len-kun" Someone called me but I continued daydreaming. "Len-kun. Ah" Someone yelled and something pinches me at my cheek.

"Aw, that hurts" I yell. I snap out of imagination just to see Teto-chan finished with the snack and giving me a weird look.

"Well… I'm finished designing the snack. But Len-kun won't stop daydreaming. I wonder who Len-kun are wondering?" Teto-chan asked. She gives me the snack. My face flushed red.

"My problems, not yours" I say defending my land. But, Teto-chan put on a puppy eyes that I can't resist. I sighed. "Fine, you can guess 3 times. Only 3 times after that, done." I said. Her face make a smiled and giggled.

"Well then, you aren't a gay so it must be a girl. I'm standing in front of you, there is no way it's me. Let's guess" She said. I'm impressed she already got ¼ of it. "Um… Hatsune Miku." Teto-chan guess. I giggled again.

"100 %... NO" I yelled. Her face looks down because of wrong guessing.

"How about… Ms. Meiko" Teto-chan guesses, again. My face look shocked.

"Heck the Hell, No way" I yelled. " No way I would think of someone who is already married". She look up and make an evil smile.

"Well then that means it's someone who is not married," Teto-chan said. I can feel my mouth shut itself. "Let's see… who is it?" the voice somehow frightens me. I can feel my back chilled. "My last guess is…" Teto-chan said. I know that my heart is screaming 'Stop, please!'

"My Lady, Lady Rin, Rin-san, Rin-chan, Rinny, Rin, Tinnie Minnie Rinnie" Teto-chan said. Even it's only a second I feel my heart stop beating. My Lady has so many nicknames. But, Teto-chan guess right. My face turns a blush. "Am I… right?" Teto-chan asked.

"Yes, now I will take my leave" I said. Bringing the snack to Mr. Kaito room. All the way to Mr. Kaito room, I can only think about My Lady.

"May I come in, Mr. Kaito?" I asked.

"Please" I hear Mr. Kaito voice. I come into the room. Give Mr. Kaito the snack and get back 3 steps. "Ice cream vanilla finate with milk tea?" Mr. Kaito asked.

"Of course" I reply, trying to be polite. Mr. Kaito takes a taste of the ice cream and a sip of tea. Then he smiled.

"As brilliant as ever" Mr. Kaito praised me.

"Thank you" I reply. Then Mr. Kaito smiling face turn blank. Mr. Kaito look lost.

"Len, how can you easily be friend with Rin?" He asked. Then I realized something. I never see My Lady smiled around Mr. Kaito. I bowed with a curious face.

"I'm sorry, for not answering. But, I would like to ask why Mr. Kaito is not close with My Lady?" I frowned. I'm afraid that question can make Mr. Kaito mad. But his expression shows that Mr. Kaito is relieved I asked him. He started talking what happen before I work here.

…Flashback…

(Mr. Kaito POV)

"You are a lady. BE A LADY." I yelled. Rin was daydreaming in the dining room, again. I was so mad that I yelled. To my only and favorite daughter. It looks like Rin is a little daydreaming and it made me high temper.

"My, sweetheart, honey. Honey today you are free to walk around the city without guardians. Please, take your time" My sweetheart, Meiko said to my beloved daughter, Rin. Rin makes a smile on her face and walk out the room and take a walk around the city. "Sweetheart?" Meiko said to me. I look at her in anger. I calm down.

"Sorry. It's just that she really make me…" I look at Meiko who is holding my hand. "I'm going to apologizes to her. Don't worry!" I said giving her a smile.

I was waiting in the living room for Rin. Suddenly I hear Rin laugh. It's from the garden. There was a boy that looks exactly like her. I smiled. 'I don't want to lose Rin smile' I think.

…End of Flashback…

"Then I know that the boy was you. I need to say thank you for making her laugh. But ever since you came, Rin is avoiding me." Mr. Kaito looks at me.

"Please, I beg you to forgive me at my foolish question." I said. "But, My Lady is the one who save my life. All I can for exchange is make her happy." I continued. "Again, sorry for not being polite but I think Mr. Kaito better talk or walk with Rin. To find out, what made Rin avoid Mr. Kaito" I recommended. "Well, I will please take my leave now" I ask.

"You can go and Len, … thank you!" Mr. Kaito said. I know my face is giving a big smile. I go back to the kitchen just to put the tray down. I go to the garden with a note sheet and pencil in my right hand.

'Why can't I just said to Mr. Kaito that I make My Lady smile because I love her?' the sentence echoes inside my head again and again as I walk through the hallway. I sat down under an orange tree, where I first make My Lady smile. I hope I can see again My Lady again. I wonder how many time I yelled today.

WeRRa Svey Jhno Jhno  
>WeRRa Svey Jhno Mrrau<p>

WeRRa Svey Jhno Jhno  
>ShwnyTtRRew<p>

I can hear your words  
>Though I am yet to understand them<br>I'm going to trace your words  
>Hoping that they will be words of love<p>

I sing. I was totally bored.

"If only My Lady have time with me again" I said and continued "This will be the first song I wrote myself, If My Lady won't speak to me" I confirmed myself. After a while, I decided that I would take some sleep.

After 1 hour sleep. I realized someone is playing with my hair. I let it go because that someone hand is soft. Later I heard a giggled. The giggle sound so familiar. I try to remember. Then the thought struck my mind and to my mouth.

"My Lady" I yelled in shock. My Lady is shocked at first but calm down and continued playing with my hair.

"I always thought this hair is rough. I guess I was wrong. It was so soft" My Lady informed. My face feels heat. But, I let My Lady to play with my hair anyway. I then realized the note sheet I was holding is nowhere to be found. As if My Lady was reading my mind.

"Looking for this?" My Lady said, showing a note sheet. Even though I can see a word 'Hello Again' in the sheet. And again as if My Lady is reading my mind My Lady started to run. "Catch me, then" My Lady yelled.

"Wait, My Lady. You'll fall" I shout. My Lady hears it and left her high heels under the orange tree beside my pencil. We started to play catch. I caught My Lady around the pond. I realized My Lady was singing.

WeRRa Svey Jhno Jhno  
>WeRRa Svey Jhno Mrrau<p>

WeRRa Svey Jhno Jhno  
>ShwnyTtRRew<p>

My Lady stopped singing. "Len?" My Lady asked. I caught her by hugging. So basically, I was hugging My Lady around the stomach. My face turns red. But none of us released.

"Hm?" I asked. Waiting for My Lady to continued asking.

"What does it means?" My Lady asked. I make a half confused and half blushing-like-mad face.

"What does what mean? My Lady" I asked in curiosity. Actually I already know what mean but I just need to know.

"The song" My Lady said and started singing

WeRRa Svey Jhno Jhno  
>WeRRa Svey Jhno Mrrau<p>

WeRRa Svey Jhno Jhno  
>ShwnyTtRRew<p>

My face flushed red. That song means my feelings for My Lady. It will be so embarrassing.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me!" My Lady shouted. Even thought I can't see clearly I swear I see My Lady face was blushing and I swear I almost giggled. Then the sunset light shone.

"It's almost dark, My Lady. Shall we?" I asked My Lady while handing my right hand. My Lady pouted but still followed. I giggled. "Still want to play, I see?" I tease. My Lady hit me playfully and I laugh. We arrived at My Lady room. I opened the door just to see Ted-san and Teto-chan making out.

"Oh, sorry, My Lady!" Ted-san and Teto-chan said at the same time. My Lady and I almost die laughing because Ted-san and Teto-chan is crimson red.

"It's okay, by the way, I would like you guys to take your leave now. And Teto-chan, please, I want to chat for a while! Ted-san if you are pleased to help me, called Miku-chan and said I want a sleep-over!" My Lady smiled. Teto-chan eyes widen.

After I heard the last time she wanted a sleepover was when Ted-san want to be… have become her bodyguard. Teto-chan and Miku-chan must be overly happy right now.

I go to my room it has been past dinnertime. It's now 09.00 P.M. maybe, everyone have slept by now. I somehow can't sleep. So I go to the Cantarella garden.

I just notice, I can see My Lady balcony from here. I got bored so I sit at the swing and just look at the full moon.

I stopped when I hear footsteps from the balcony. Then a sigh, a girl was muttering something. My Lady was muttering something. She is still on her night blue pj's.

WeRRa Svey Jhno Jhno  
>WeRRa Svey Jhno Mrrau<p>

WeRRa Svey Jhno Jhno  
>ShwnyTtRRew<p>

Such a beautiful song, hey a duet will be fine right?

I can hear your words  
>Though I am yet to understand them<br>I'm going to trace your words  
>Hoping that they will be words of love<p>

My Lady looks down curious. Seeing me singing and smile then the duet start.

**When I wake up, everything is suddenly shrouded in darkness I'm scared **  
>I have been waiting all this time for you to wake up look, it's all right now<br>**I can hear this voice, again and again **I will repeat it again and again, ShwnyTtRRew

**_Can you hear my words of a different language? _**  
><strong>Yes, but your voice is so gentle <strong>  
>I wish you will let me hear your voice<p>

**I open my eyes **  
>You opened your eyes<br>You smiled happily **  
><strong>**Looking into my eyes **  
>Looking into your eyes<br>Awkwardly, I said

WeRRa Svey SwWeiR ShwnyTtRRew  
>WeRRa Svey Jhno<p>

**_Will there be a day when I understand the words you whisper? _**  
>Will there be a day when you respond to my voice?<br>**Will there be a day when you understand my words? **  
>Will there be a day when you will let me hear your words?<p>

WeRRa Svey Jhno Jhno  
>WeRRa Svey Jhno Mrrau<p>

WeRRa Svey Jhno Jhno  
>ShwnyTtRRew<p>

**I can hear your words ****  
><strong>**Though I am yet to understand them ****  
><strong>**I'm going to trace your words ****  
><strong>**Hoping that they will be words of love**

WeRRa Svey Jhno Jhno  
>WeRRa Svey Jhno Mrrau<p>

WeRRa Svey Jhno Jhno  
>ShwnyTtRRew<p>

The song fills the night sky perfectly. I never knew. My Lady face look lost. Wanting me to be up there with her. I look at the plants that's strong enough for me to climb. I bow to My Lady and started climbing. When I got there My Lady hug me and we fell to the ground.

Awkward positions. I was top at My Lady. I hurriedly get up and help My Lady wake up. Then she hug me.

"You forgot your promise!" She pouted. Promise, oh to tuck her to bed. I hug her.

"I'm sorry! Now let's go, My Lady!" I said. My Lady blush. So fun teasing her.

"Okay, but another song before going to sleep?" My Lady asked. I give her a smile.

"Nope, it is past bet time My Lady!" I answer, My Lady don't want it. So I pick her up bridal style.

"Len, put me down!" My Lady said. She really have an angel voice. I disagreed and lay her down to bed. Cover her with the yellow blanket.

"Good night My Lady!" I said as I kiss her hand. My Lady pouted so I sit beside her and wait until she is asleep. I then get out and head to my bedroom.

….

I wake up and do the things I usually do with My Lady smile in my mind.

"My Lady have been kidnapped!" A voice said. Must be a joke.

"Ted-san has blood in his chest! My Lady is gone!" The voice continued, this joke is going to far.

"Len-kun. Rin-chan is really kidnapped!" Teto said. WHAT? It's true?

"Where is Ted?"

"Unconscious!"

"What exactly happen?"

"Ted excuse himself to take the snack. When he return My Lady was tied behind a boy. Ted take the sword and fight with him but ended up hurting himself!"

"How did you know all of this?"

"Ted said to me before he fell unconscious the doctor said he will be back at least in 3 days"

"Great, what now!"

"Len!" Mr. Kaito jumps at me.

"Where is she? Where is Rin?"

"I don't know Mr. Kaito. I am truly sorry!"

"Len, if you are you and Rin body guard. What will you do?" Mr. Kaito said to me. That make me bow down and do something I would never thought I would ever do.

"Let me, her butler, save the 'Kidnapped Lady'"

* * *

><p>Okay, hi, again. It's okay, if you don't like my stories please tell me. So, I won't continue! By the way. Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
